


And through it all, the rise and fall

by DragonDetective, frogsfangs, Salamander Crimes (Emrysthemay)



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: ? - Freeform, Abstract, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Collaborative Work, Experimental Style, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Open to Interpretation, Performance Art, Rookie-centric, Slow Burn, Songfic, Speculative fiction, Trans Male Character, Trans Rookie (Club Penguin), speculative biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDetective/pseuds/DragonDetective, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogsfangs/pseuds/frogsfangs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrysthemay/pseuds/Salamander%20Crimes
Summary: This fanfiction is a collaboration with some of my friends. It took a while to work out all of the details but in the end, I think it was worth it. We've all been a pretty weird place lately and working on this together helped bring us together and lift us up. I know I, personally, was going through a rough patch with my husband. We were honestly thinking of splitting up. But having the space to work on this fic really helped us work through it. When my husband learned I was writing this, I was worried he would be derisive at first. But actually, he was completely supportive and interested in what I had to say. I'm glad. This realization made us talk things through, and we realized we truly did love each other. This fic kept us together, which really was the best thing both for us, and the kids. I don't want to divulge the details of my friend's personal lives, but I know working on this helped them out too. We've never been closer than we have been after collaborating on this fic. Rookie has always been a character that resonated with us, and once Ripley proposed the concept, we all knew we had to make it a reality. It's something different from all our comfort zones, but we loved it so much. I hope you give it a chance.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	And through it all, the rise and fall

rookie flap flap flaps through the room


End file.
